<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【食物语】【男少主x莲花血鸭】孕期日常 by XiYa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598452">【食物语】【男少主x莲花血鸭】孕期日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiYa/pseuds/XiYa'>XiYa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unspecified Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiYa/pseuds/XiYa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【食物语】【男少主x莲花血鸭】孕期日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨。<br/>空桑少主从睡梦中醒来，放轻动作准备起床处理空桑公务；可惜他刚动一下枕边人就迷迷糊糊地睁眼看过来，于是少主倾身在对方的眉间吻了吻，安抚道：“还早，你再睡一会。”<br/>“你起来了我就睡不着了…”莲花血鸭叹道，眼中渐渐恢复清明。少主只得摸摸他的脸颊，将一缕散落的发丝别至耳后，无奈道：“那我们一起去吃早饭吧。你应该也饿了。”说着抬手覆上莲花血鸭的小腹——那里正隆起一个奇妙的弧度。</p><p>三个月前——<br/>空桑少主忧心忡忡地敲开了医术水平和恐怖程度成正比的饺子医师的门。<br/>“我觉得莲华好像生病了。”<br/>“哦？”饺子翻动着手里的草药：“我早让他补血，他非说自己不贫血。”<br/>“不…我觉得…”空桑少主无奈道：“这一点我和他一致。我只是觉得他最近不太对劲。”<br/>“你们就可劲儿夫唱夫随。”饺子抬头睨了少主一眼。“什么症状啊？怎么不带他来看看呢。”<br/>“他……睡着了。他最近竟然变得好吃嗜睡。看起来很累，我想让他多休息。”少主抬眼一看，饺子正用一言难尽又带着谴责的目光看着自己：“等他醒了带过来我看看吧。”言罢摇了摇头，老气横秋地道：“年轻人啊，要注意节制啊…”<br/>…焦医师功力不减当年，少主落荒而逃。<br/>病总还是要看的。一觉睡醒，莲花血鸭就被少主亲自牵着手送到了饺子处。可能是刚睡醒，莲花血鸭还有些迷迷糊糊，见了饺子当然立马清醒了；空桑众人都知道，饺子看起来文文弱弱一个大夫，治病救人从不手软——将莲花血鸭牢牢按在椅子上诊脉。<br/>饺子渐渐皱起了眉头，末了满脸惊讶地看着莲花血鸭。莲花血鸭抿紧了唇，对他轻轻的摇了摇头。少主看着他们打哑谜的样子不禁着急起来，问道：“莲华到底怎么了？”<br/>“你让莲将军自己和你说吧…”饺子开始收拾药箱，急匆匆地要走了：“保险起见，我给他备几服药。有空来取啊。”<br/>饺子走后，少主就把莲花血鸭按在了椅子上，也不着急问，只是凑上去亲他，直把莲花血鸭亲到气息不稳才罢休；趁着莲花血鸭平复呼吸地空档，直截了当地问道：“莲华，你最近身体怎么了？”<br/>大将军微微瞪大了眼睛，复又垂下了眸子，脸颊上竟然飞起来两片可疑的薄红。<br/>少主见状只得放软了话音继续跟他说：“我担心你呀…”<br/>几年前少主还是个少年的时候，莲花血鸭就对他偶尔的撒娇没什么抵抗力；如今已经变得伟岸可靠的青年再这般黏黏糊糊地念叨，更是让人不由得想顺着。莲花血鸭抿了抿唇，似是做了决定；拉起少主往门外走。</p><p>少主不明所以地跟着。脚下的路是熟悉的——之前两人还没在一起的时候，少主经常踩着这条路从书房去莲花血鸭的住所。如今二人早已同居一室，莲花血鸭原来的住处却一直打理着。那院子里有一片莲池，四月的天气里，只有层层的荷叶在池中亲密地挨着。</p><p>少主和莲花血鸭走进屋里。莲花血鸭径直走到屋里的床上躺下，拍了拍床铺道：“陪我躺一会，在焦医师那里待着太耗神。”<br/>少主叹了口气。正是这样——从前莲花血鸭即使因为噩梦半夜睡不好，也不会如此精力不济。但莲花血鸭的要求他自然不会拒绝，也不会逼问，于是上床靠坐在床头，把莲花血鸭揽到身边。</p><p>莲花血鸭转了个身把脸埋向少主的身体，声音闷闷地传来：“你不用担心我，过几个月就好了。”<br/>“我只是…”他又停顿住了，甚至叹了口气，仿佛不得已一般道：“我只是肚子里多了个小崽子。”</p><p>少主在那一瞬间怀疑自己的耳朵，甚至怀疑这一切都是自己在做梦。他贴在莲花血鸭肩膀上的手蓦然收紧，难以置信地问道：<br/>“你说你怎么了？莲华？我没听错吧？”<br/>“我说我肚子里有个小崽子。听清楚了没。”莲花血鸭抬起头顶着绯红的脸颊绷着咬肌说道。或许是承认这个事实让他有些不好意思。</p><p>少主彻底惊呆了，回过神来在莲花血鸭脸上亲吻了好几下，含糊地说道：“我的天啊…我没想到…莲华…这太…这太惊喜了…”突然又担忧起来：“所以你最近不舒服都是因为这个？他会不会对你身体有损害？”<br/>“没事。”莲花血鸭闭起眼睛养神：“他是我用食魂的魂力加上…”他停顿了一下，若无其事地继续道：“加上你的精元孕育而成。只是一些魂力损耗，以后都能补回来。”<br/>少主闻言也掩饰似的低头咳了一声，又想起了什么：“你明知道自己这种情况，还出门探索！要不是我拉你去饺子那里，你还打算瞒我多久？嗯？”越想越有点气，少主忍不住低头咬了一口莲花血鸭的耳朵。<br/>“嘶……”莲花血鸭偏过头：“你别招我。”他迎着少主的目光坦荡地道：“我现在特别想你。”莲花血鸭一贯如此，对欲望并不多加掩饰；无论是曾经对鲜血的渴求还是如今对空桑少主的渴望。</p><p>“想我？”少主细密地在他唇角、脸颊上落下一个个吻，珍而重之地样子，嘴里却说着完全不符的话：“想我…也不给你，惩罚你瞒着我，还不好好照顾自己身体。”说着伸手贴上莲花血鸭的眼睛：“还要惩罚你现在不许说话不许动，只许好好休息。”</p><p>莲花血鸭顺从地合上双眸——他知道，自己不顾及身体…空桑少主却是会替他顾及的。无论是从前受伤后妥帖的绷带，药浴，还是此时此刻覆在他眼眸上的手。</p><p>自莲花血鸭坦白这事以后，空桑一切大大小小的战斗就再也没了他的位置——莲将军本来就不善农事，平时除了带队冲锋陷阵也不做什么别的；这下更是彻底闲了下来。少主对外只说“我们空桑的传统就是宠老婆”，在所有食魂亮晶晶的眼神里心安理得地把莲花血鸭困在空桑里。</p><p>就这么养了几个月，焦医师表示无论是小的还是大的都情况稳定，一切都好。莲花血鸭精力不济的情况也改善了很多。甚至夜里睡得比以前更沉了。他已几个月不穿战甲，每日只穿着之前少主送他的常服，漆黑如墨的长发松松的绾在脑后，颊边几缕发丝垂下来，平添几分温柔的味道。</p><p>少主平日总还要处理公务的。回到他房间以后会抱着莲花血鸭亲亲蹭蹭，摸摸对方逐渐圆隆起来的小腹。莲花血鸭坐在床边，从少主缠绵至极的亲吻中挣脱出来，抿了抿唇推他：“去洗澡。”</p><p>少主当然不会拒绝。</p><p>“莲华…我的宝贝儿…”莲花血鸭倚靠在床头，空桑少主撑在他身上，一下一下亲吻着对方的嘴角。<br/>莲花血鸭早就对他这些黏黏糊糊的称呼免疫了，闻言也只是轻轻“嗯”了一声，仰起下巴以作回应。<br/>少主沿着莲花血鸭的下巴，脖颈一路舔吻下去，吮出一个一个艳红的痕迹，很快来到了他胸口那朵真正的红莲；却不急着继续向下，而是伸出舌尖挑逗莲花血鸭胸前敏感的那一点，同时伸手揉捏他的胸肌。<br/>“宝贝儿…”少主手上的动作不停，凑到莲花血鸭耳边道：“你的胸好像变软了。特别好摸…”成功让莲花血鸭的脸颊漫上一片绯红。<br/>“…你不要摸了。”莲花血鸭忍不住去拽少主作乱的手，少主能听出他竭力维持声音的平稳，轻笑一声顺着莲花血鸭的意思把手掌拿开，下一秒却突然发力按住莲花血鸭的手，低下头将唇舌覆上他的胸口，在莲花血鸭压抑不了的轻喘中对着他胸前的敏感点吮吻，直到它变得和刺青一样艳红才放过。<br/>“抱歉宝贝儿，让你等久了。”少主直起身，避开莲花血鸭的腹部，抚过胯骨，准确地捉住了对方胯下挺立起来的那部分，果然那东西顶端已经开始吐出黏腻的液体。少主握住它上下撸动了几下，接着俯下身含住了它的头部，满意地听到莲花血鸭发出难耐的轻喘。<br/>少主将莲花血鸭的东西含在嘴里舔弄挑逗，手指摸着下方的囊袋，听着莲花血鸭忍不住发出的喘息，感受对方在自己嘴里持续涨大硬挺…直到莲花血鸭忍不住伸手推他…少主直起身子去轻轻啃咬莲花血鸭的耳朵，改为用手撸动他的下身——莲花血鸭不太喜欢射在他嘴里。在两处敏感点都被顾及的情况下，莲花血鸭的器官很快吐出白浊。少主用指尖点了点，在莲花血鸭胸腹处纹身消失的地方抹了一道，被他用眼角薄红的双眸横了一眼。<br/>少主忍不住去吻那双平日凛冽，如今因自己而波光潋滟的眼睛。边吻边推着莲花血鸭慢慢侧躺下，自己也从他身上来到身后，生怕压到他的肚子。一手打开床头柜，去摸润滑用的软膏，挤出一块向莲花血鸭身后抹去。<br/>几个月未经触碰的穴口仿佛从未被造访过一般紧闭着，但少主一向对与莲花血鸭有关的一切都无比耐心；反而是莲花血鸭先受不了这缓慢磨人的开拓过程，难耐地发出低吟，轻喘着道：“你…快一点儿…没关系。”<br/>“我可不想你疼。”少主边亲他的耳朵边继续手下的动作。<br/>莲花血鸭想说，没关系，他习惯于疼痛，只要欲望被满足；但同时他也知道空桑少主对他有多么珍而重之，更不要说他肚子里现在还揣着一个，怕是等会都不敢使劲。思及此处，莲花血鸭突然直起身来把空桑少主推倒在床，自己跨坐在他身上。<br/>“莲华…”少主看着坐在自己身上的爱人——绯红的衣衫早已散落至肩头下，昏暗的灯下，如墨的发丝衬得眉眼惊心动魄地惑人。鲜红的莲花纹身嵌在雪白的胸口——少主知道那处的手感现在变得有多么柔软。他忍不住伸出手去抚摸揉捏莲花血鸭怀孕之后绵软的胸部。<br/>莲花血鸭不理他作乱的手，只伸手到身后…少主知道他在做什么，呼吸都不由得一窒；然后就被他的将军抓住了早已硬挺的要害，抵住穴口，一寸一寸缓慢地吞了进去。<br/>其实空桑少主这几个月憋的也不是很好受，但到底更顾及莲花血鸭的身体；如今一朝解禁，却仍不敢在他的这片领地大张挞伐。莲花血鸭却仿佛没有什么顾虑，趁他现在活动还算灵便，主动含着少主的器物研磨着自己体内的敏感点。少主扶着他的腰配合，莲花血鸭很快便感觉腰部以下酥酥麻麻的，便不再勉强自己动弹。少主趁此机会突然起身，激得莲花血鸭溢出一声呻吟，然后就被放在床上侧躺着重新被进入。<br/>少主一直忍耐着，此刻开始使坏，深深浅浅地操弄着莲花血鸭，力度深浅都无迹可寻，让莲花血鸭再也忍不住嘴里溢出的呻吟。这个时候他就会习惯性地咬住自己的手…少主强横地一把扣住莲花血鸭的手，与他十指紧扣，同时身体严丝合缝地贴上去，进入一个新的深度。贴在莲花血鸭的耳边道：“莲华，叫出来。没有别人听见，我想听。”<br/>“啊……嗯……”莲花血鸭顺从地出声，很快被顶弄得无暇顾及自己到底发出了什么样的声音。少主忍不住继续发力，直到感到那包裹着自己的穴道一阵阵收缩，心知莲花血鸭要到了，顾及他此时情况特殊便想抽出去，但却被莲花血鸭绞紧了穴口挽留，他甚至呜咽着说，射进来…我想要你射进来…<br/>两个人温热的身体紧紧贴在一起，慢慢平复着感受高潮的余韵。少主有一下没一下地啄吻着莲花血鸭圆润的肩膀和后颈，扯过来薄被给他盖；动作牵动了还留在莲花血鸭体内的器官，惹得对方又是一声轻喘。<br/>“干嘛非要我射进去，等会还要抱你去清理。不然又不舒服睡不着。”少主贴在他耳边道。<br/>“没关系。”莲花血鸭睡意昏沉地合上眼睛：“就这样吧。累了。”<br/>又是一个相拥而眠的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>